Kagerou Days
by Anii Braginski Wang
Summary: Ivan estaba harto. El ciclo se repetía una y otra vez. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo... Al fin, tomó una decisión para salvar a su amado Yao de una vez por todas. One-shot. RoChu. Basado en la canción de Jin, Kagerou Days.


**Nihao! Me llamo Anii y hoy les traigo un One-shot Rochu algo depresivo, (porque así es como me siento yo, ahora mismo...) inspirada en la canción de Jin, Kagerou Days (Deberíais escucharla, esta muy bien). Bueno, no les distraigo mas y adelante con el One-shot! :3**  
**Warning! Contiene Shonen-ai.**  
**Advertencia: Ni los personajes de a continuación, ni Hetalia me pertecen (Ojalá... Si no se llamaría HetaRochu e_e )**

**Título: Kagerou Days**

**Palabras: 1.397 (Sin contar los comentarios de Autora)**

**Genero: Drama/Romance**

* * *

Desperté sobresaltado, por la música de mi móvil. Nunca cambiaba el tono del tetris, era una canción que nunca me cansaba. Miré el día de hoy. 15 de Agosto. Hoy teníamos una reunión todos los aliados, ¿no era así? Aun era temprano. Las 7 y media. La reunión no era hasta las ocho y me pillaba cerca...  
Me vestí rápido y llegué a tiempo. Allí te vi. Estabas tan lindo como siempre. Me miraste unos segundos y me sonreíste, yo te sonreí de vuelta a modo de saludo.  
En la reunión Alfred no dejaba de fardar, Arthur de regañarle (Entre esos dos era obvia la tensión sexual, ¿verdad?) Francis intentaba ligar con Matt, aunque siempre que se acercaba, Alfred dejaba atrás su pelea con Arthur y le gritaba pervertido. Tu jugueteabas con tu móvil. Hablabas con Kiku, ¿verdad? Puedes llamarme celoso, pero se que era él. Últimamente no dejabas de preocuparte por él... Tal vez tuvieses algo de razón, un poco celoso si que estaba. Pero nunca lo reconocería. Mi orgullo no me lo permitía.  
La reunión acabó temprano, pensaste que sería divertido parar en un parque de tu país. Yo te dí la razón, ¿cuándo no te la he dado? Me gusta cumplir todos tus deseos... Nos sentamos en los columpios. Tu mirabas a los niños, sonriendo mientras acariciabas a tu Panda que dormitaba.  
Yo miré el reloj, por curiosidad. Belarus se enfadaría si llegaba muy tarde. Sonreí. Aún eran las 12:28. Podía estar mas tiempo contigo. Parecías cansado, tal vez por el calor agobiante.  
"¿Sabes...? Yo odio un poco el verano..." Dijiste mirándome, esperando una respuesta. Yo asentí, aunque realmente no estuviera de acuerdo. En Rusia hace mucho frío y ese calor para mi era agradable. Pero no quería llevarte la contraria... Estabas muy lindo sonriendo. Yo no era nadie para borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro.  
De pronto, tu Panda saltó de tus rodillas y salió corriendo. Tu le perseguiste hasta afuera del parque. Te seguí, andando, esto ya había pasado antes, siempre le atrapabas. Llegaste a un semáforo. Abrí mucho los ojos. El rojo intenso paso a verde, dejando paso a los coches.  
Grité tu nombre varias veces, cuando te giraste un camión pasaba a gran velocidad hacia ti. Quería correr, pero mis piernas no se movían. Escuchaste al camión, te giraste hacía él, pero ya era muy tarde. El automóvil chocó con tu cuerpo, cayendo inerte al suelo al instante.  
Me tapé la boca, y salí corriendo hacia ti. Grité tu nombre mientras dos largas lágrimas caían de mi rostro. Pero no me respondiste. El olor de tu sangre me daban ganas de vomitar. Pedí que te levantaras varias veces, grité que todo estaría bien. Ya no me escuchabas, ¿verdad?  
Alcé la mirada, no se porque, pero algo me decía que debía hacerlo. Habían muchas personas alrededor, atormentadas por lo ocurrido. Pero lo que me impactó fue una de ellas, que sonreía cínicamente. ¿Ese era yo? No. Iba vestido de negro. Tenía dos grandes ojeras bajo los ojos y el cabello oscuro. Las lágrimas me nublaron la vista, cuando me las limpié él ya no estaba.

La música del tetris me sobresaltó. Estaba en mi cama... ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Era tan real... Miré el teléfono móvil. Las 7 y media. 15 de Agosto. Eso significaba que había una reunión de los aliados.  
Todo ocurrió tal y como en mi sueño. Alfred y Arthur discutían, y a veces paraban su tonta discursión para amenazar de muerte al estúpido de Francis, y tu volviste a juguetear con tu móvil, por supuesto no faltaba el calor asfixiante...  
Acabamos la reunión temprano... Otra vez... Me miraste sonriente.  
"Aun es temprano." Dijiste. "Podríamos ir a un parque de mi país... Queda cerca, aru..." Te miré unos segundos. Estaba muy asustado.  
"¿Sabes...? Es extraño..." Susurré. No sabía si debía confiar en ti... Tal vez me tomarías por loco. O para ti sería una tonta broma... "Mejor volvamos a casa..."  
Te sorprendiste, pero aceptaste. Volvíamos a casa por un camino distinto. Ahora no ocurriría nada malo, ¿verdad?  
La gente comenzó a gritar. Noté un empujón. ¿A qué vino eso? Te miré un poco molesto. Ahora sé que no debí hacerlo. ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Estabas sonriendo? De pronto, unas barras metálicas cayeron del cielo, una de ellas atravesó tu cuerpo. Abrí mucho los ojos, y grité tu nombre, tu rostro seguía sonriente, pero ya no tenías vida. Comencé a llorar. ¿Por qué te ocurría esto? Noté otro empujón, un poco mas suave. Alguien paso a mi lado sonriendo. ¿El chico de mi sueño, de nuevo?

La música del tetris volvió a sonar. Me agarré la cabeza. No podía ser... Cogí el móvil, asustado. Las 7 y media. 15 de Agosto. Salí corriendo a la reunión. Me sonreíste. Te agarré del brazo. No dejaría que nada te ocurriera esta vez. Me gritabas que qué estaba haciendo, si me había vuelto loco... Tal vez un poco sí, este estúpido calor me podría haber afectado a la cabeza. Subimos unas escaleras, lejos del lugar de la reunión. No te solté el brazo en ningún momento. Cuando llegamos arriba, no pude evitar sorprenderme. Allí estaba... Ese chico que tanto se parecía a mi. ¿Por qué me sonreía? No podía ser que...  
Me giré. Debido a haberte soltado tu cuerpo se fue hacía atrás. Comenzaste a caer por la gran escalera. Grité tu nombre comencé a correr. Pero era muy tarde. ¿Ese chico estaba riendo?

Todo era igual. Hiciese lo que hiciese. Pasase lo que pasase. Tu morías siempre de una forma o de otra. Si nos quedábamos en la sala de la reunión, venía un terrorista y te disparaba. Si corríamos lejos de ese lugar, unos perros rabiosos te atacaban.  
Pero siempre estaba ese chico ahí. Y siempre despertaba tras verle.  
¿Esto era como un juego? ¿Cómo ese del fontanero italiano, en el que tienes que rescatar a la princesa? Tal vez esa era la misión de este retorcido juego. Salvar al Yao. Pero al parecer yo era muy malo jugando, porque siempre acababa en Game Over y empezaba todo de nuevo.  
Yo siempre fui mas de bloques que caen del cielo, ¿sabes?  
No sé cuantas veces intenté salvarte, pero en todas fallaba. Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Alguna vez te había dicho cuanto te amaba? ...Me parece que no. Esas noches que teníamos a ocultas... Tu me lo susurrabas y me lo gritabas. Pero yo te respondía con un gruñido o con una sonrisa. Nunca te dije lo bonita que era tu sonrisa. Cuanto me gustaba tu voz. Lo bellos que eran tus ojos. Lo linda que era tu forma de reír.  
Nunca te hice ningún cumplido. Tampoco te demostré nunca cuanto te quería.  
Recuerdo aquel día en el que me regalaste esa caja de bombones. Hacíamos un mes... O eso dijiste tu. Yo no te regalé nada. Pero no te quejaste. Aquella noche Kiku me visitó, molesto. Yo no entendía nada. Ahora lo entiendo... Estabas llorando, ¿verdad?

Otra vez desperté. ¿Cómo habías muerto esta vez? Ya ni lo recuerdo. 15 de Agosto... Tomé una decisión. Sólo podía salvarte era de una manera. Así acaban este tipo de historias estereotipadas, ¿verdad?  
Todo ocurrió igual que al principio. Volviste a sugerirme ir al parque donde comenzó todo. Otra vez acepté. Me comentaste, como odiabas el verano. De nuevo asentí.  
Tu Panda escapó. Saliste tras él.  
Era la hora. Justo ahora pasaría ese camión, ¿verdad? Ahí vi al chico, que me miraba, divertido. Escuché el ruido del coche. Sólo había una manera de acabar todo esto.  
Grité tu nombre. Me miraste. Corrí todo lo que pude y conseguí alcanzarte. Te empujé fuera de la carretera. Me miraste con los ojos como platos.  
"Te amo..." Susurré sonriente. Dos lágrimas bajaron por tu rostro. Noté el camión golpear contra mi. Todo había acabado... No pude evitar sonreír a ese estúpido chico. Ahora estaba en estado de shock.  
Te miré, con mis últimas fuerzas. Llorabas, como yo aquel día. Pero no tenias que preocuparte. De todos modos, yo no te merecía... De pronto, abrí mucho los ojos. Detrás tuya, había un chico muy parecido a ti. Iba vestido de negro, con dos ojeras bajo sus ojos... No podía ser que...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El 15 de Agosto, un chico despertó en su cama. Llorando.  
"Esta vez tambien te he fallado, Ivan..." Susurró entre sollozos, mientras acariciaba un simple Panda.

* * *

**Dedicado a Kyandi. ¡VUELVE PRONTO! D:  
PD: Los chicos de negro, parecidos a Yao e Ivan son sus 2P**


End file.
